


[Afternoon] Delight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, It's my life
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	[Afternoon] Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



They barely get the bedroom door shut before his hand drifted down into Mickey's shorts, palming the warm, hard flesh. Mickey struggles to get Ian naked, hastily tugging his shirt over his head as he bites Ian's lips until they are plump and pink as Ian slowly moved his hands to Mickey's bare chest. Ian hears his kinky boy moan, Mickey shivering at the touch as Ian brushes his fingers over his nipples. Mickey wins best prize for stripping naked first, so hard up to fuck as Ian pinched and rubbed light circles around his nipples with his talented fingers. Ian comes in second for striping nude, he gets Mickey right where he wants him.

Mickey lays on the bed on his belly, spreading his legs and looking like a fucking wet dream. He tries not to squirm as Ian slowly kissed a path down his back, teasing him with soft, wet lips, until Ian kneels behind him, his warm breath ghosting over Mickey's ass. 

Ian kissed and lightly nibbled on his plump cheek, grazing his lips across his husband's plump bottom, brushing a kiss across the warm skin and smirking when Mickey whines, one hand teasing between his cheeks to stroke over his twitching hole. 

“Get on with it, firecrotch,” Mickey bitches, though it comes out more of a begging whine, his legs start to tremble with anticipation of what is to come.

Ian gripped Mickey’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, leaning in to lick soft and gentle, extended his tongue and gently licked over the hole, and Mickey shuddered from the erotic touch. With each slow lick of his tongue, Mickey moans, greedily presses his hips back, asking for more pleasure, his skin breaking out in goosebumps when Ian softly drove a finger inward, pumping slowly as his tongue slick wet and messy.

“Mmm, fuck,” Mickey whines as he spread his legs, giving his husband easier access, which Ian took advantage of. He licks and kissed Mickey’s hole, his tongue and lips sending little sparks of heat racing though Mickey. Mickey feels his body explode with heat as Ian continued licking, Ian thrusts his tongue in as deep as he could as his finger pump faster, Mickey grunts and ruts against the bed, but Ian suddenly slides back, leaving Mickey trembling and moaning and wondering what the fuck, Ian?!

Ian presses a kiss to Mickey's spine as he whispers, “I wanna fuck you, sweetheart,” and he held his cock steady with one hand and slide into Mickey, impaling Mickey on that thick dick. Mickey moaned, his fingers digging into the bedsheets as Ian began to move tortuously slow, thrusting teasingly, before he picked up the pace, and with every slam in his balls slapped against Mickey, every thrust sliding deeper inside Mickey.

He quickened the pace, gave a few frantic strokes and then he trembled and plunged deep inside Mickey, crying out as pleasure consumed him. Mickey felt Ian's cum coating his walls warmly as he got a hand under him to jerk off, Ian pushed him into the bed and presses kisses to his neck as Mickey groans and grunts harshly, finally coming as his hole clenching around Ian, milking his cock. 

Still trembling, they sink into the bed, Ian inside Mickey, laying on his back flushed head to toe and Mickey loves how warm Ian was on top him, he still quivers as pleasurable aftershocks run through him.

Blissful and worn out, Mickey sinks into the bed, unable to hide his happy grin when his husband nuzzles his neck and tenderly whispers with the voice of an angel, “I love you, Mickey.”  
As they cuddle up in bed, sated from a pleasant fucking, Ian presses soft, sweet kisses to Mickey's cheek, making the softie thug grin like a fool in love. 

They don’t leave the bed for the rest of the evening, Ian brush kisses to Mickey's skin to mark him with love before he cuddled Mickey into his tender arms, cradling him tenderly. Ian loves having his arms around Mickey, keeping him safe, loving him gently as if he were the greatest treasure.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1036752.html?thread=112663248#t112663248)


End file.
